The Return (A Gravity Falls Story)
by Mabill2334
Summary: this story is about Mabel and Dipper returning to gravity falls after last summer in 2012, now its 2013 and we have a returning 'triangular friend' coming back into town and Is ready to pounce! (shipping: Bill x Mabel, Dipper x Pacifica)
Chapter 1: Bill Returns

In California lived Mabel and Dipper pines, both twins, born on the same day, have the same height, hair, and eyes. Last year they had went to gravity falls during summer and learned about mysteries, monsters, secrets, and tons of other stuff. The one thing that they couldn't figure out was how it all happened. Mabel tossed and turned in her bed, trying to go to sleep, but her eyes wouldn't shut. She had been like this ever since they had left gravity falls, it's been a year now and Mabel still hasn't had a good night's sleep." Mabel, turn off your lamp… tomorrow we're supposed to leave for gravity falls!" Dipper moaned while shielding the lamp's light from his tired eyes. "Dipper I can't sleep, I haven't been able to since that one battle with…. You know who…" Mabel said while not trying to mention the triangle that had almost killed her. "Mabel, bill's gone for good, he's not coming back." Dipper said to Mabel assuring her, but that didn't change what her mind was set on. "dipper, it's more than fear that I feel when I shut my eyes… I-I feel someone watching me, everywhere I turn, even when I try to sleep…" Mabel responded sadly while pulling her bed cover over her head." Mabel its ok… nobody is watching you, nobody is going to hurt you, I'm your brother, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Dipper said while smiling. Mabel still had her head buried underneath the covers and she understood, but Mabel still was scared that Dipper might be wrong, what if bill was back? What if he was going to kill her as planned? If he did escape his prison would he be able to travel to California and destroy her when he gets the chance to? All these thoughts filled Mabel's mind which made her even more terrified than before." Mabel its ok I'm here, and as I said before, bill is not coming back." Dipper said again trying to make her feel better, but failed. Mabel uncovered her head and turned off her lamp. After a while of staring at the celling, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. She had the weirdest dream in her life. It was dark, and all she could hear was voices, that's what had happen in the first few seconds of the dream. After a while the talking stopped and she saw herself. She didn't look happy, but she looked depressed, but then she heard a voice that almost scared her out of her sleep." shooting star, if you can hear me, everything is going to be ok, I'll fix you, and after I do, if you're alive, I'll never forgive myself for what I've done…"Mabel still saw herself, and she was still depressed but looked happier than before. She then heard the voice again which successfully scared her out of her sleep. It wasn't for hearing the voice again that scared her, it was what it said. "shooting star, no matter what happens, if you are alive, I just want you to know that I love you." Mabel was blushing but screaming at the same time when she woke up from her nightmare. "Mabel what's wrong?" dipper asked worried. Mabel could barely catch her breath but she then she then huffed out, "b…bill… n-nightmare…." Her cheeks were still flushed from fear of bill saying that he loved her in her dream, the monster that tried to kill her, that tricked both her brother and her uncle ford into making a deal with him, not to mention causing the weird-apocalypse back in gravity falls. It surprised her because that she knew a monster like that was incapable of loving someone that he was going to destroy right in front of the people they loved. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. The sun was shining and the flowers were blooming. Then it struck her. Mabel glanced at the clock, 8:00 a.m. today they have to go to gravity falls. " YES!" Mabel shouted in excitement while jumping out of bed. She put on her shooting star sweater, brushed her hair and put it up with her headband." Come on dipper let's go!" Mabel said excitedly while grabbing her bag she packed last night for the trip. "ok ok mabel- WAIT!" dipper said before grabbing his backpack. He had almost nearly forgot his pioneer hat Wendy had given him before he and Mabel had left gravity falls. He put his hat on, swung his backpack on his back, ran down the stairs, and was about to go to the bus with mabel when his parents rushed after them. "wait! Dipper! Mabel! We need to tell you two something!" their mother shouted after them. They both stopped and turned to their mom and dad. "we have to tell you about some things, important things." Their father said sternly. "what are they?" dipper asked, worried. "well when we were young, we used to live in gravity falls, you father was my best friend and we found mysterious stuff, mysteries and secrets. Soon enough we met, you know who… he seemed nice to me, but to your father he was mean to, I asked him why he was mean to your father over a thousand times, and all he said was ' you should know Cara' but I didn't, until one night I asked him for the final time and he turned away from me and said, ' I can't risk him taking you away from me'-" their mother got caught in mid-sentence when Mabel and dipper interrupted. "WHAT!?" they both yelled with confusion." But bill is a heartless monster!" dipper commented while holding his head. "I know it seemed like that from your perspective but he's a nice guy once you get to know him. But anyways he said that, and I got angry and I-I said some things that I shouldn't have…" Cara said while staring down at the ground ashamed of herself. "then he got mad, and… well we imprisoned him in your grunkle's journal." Their mother said sadly while still staring down at the ground. "mom, you don't have to feel guilty, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it!" Mabel said trying to make her mother feel better. "Mabel I try to believe that, but I can't live with it anymore, when you get to gravity falls, if bill does come back, tell him I'm sorry, ok?" Mabel nodded her head as she darted out the front door with her brother. Meanwhile in gravity falls. A statue lay partway out of the ground. "UGH! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A STONE PRISION FOR A YEAR!? I mean I've spent about 1,000 years on that wall, but it seems like it's been an eternity!" bill screamed inside of his triangular stone prison. Then, he felt something. He looked down at his bowtie. It began to crack. The crack spread throughout his entire triangle body and broke. He could move again. Bill was finally free, after a year of depression and agony, he was finally out of that statue. "YES! FINALLY!" he yelled in triumph as he floated up in the air. "NOW TIME TO FIND SHOOTING STAR AND PINETREE!" A deep voice echoed off of his normal voice. He floated in the sky searching all around gravity falls, they were nowhere in sight. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" he shouted angrily, feeling as if he'd blown up in a volcano. He sighed and sat down on a nearby log in the gravity falls woods." It's no use, they may not even be here yet, maybe I'm a day early, that's probably it." Bill sat on the log a little longer when he heard a bus screech to a stop. He floated in the air to see dipper and Mabel get off the bus. The first thing that caught bill's eye was Mabel. He had noticed she had changed a lot! "wow! Shooting star is even more beautiful than she was last summer!" bill blushed at what he just said. He shook his triangular head, trying to shake his emotions away as well. Though he did remember when they first came to gravity falls. (last summer)

" _heh, guess it's time to torture more people!" bill said while floating above gravity falls. A bus pulled up in the middle of town. "HA more mortals to torture! What a lucky day!" bill said excitedly while floating down to the bus. Out stepped dipper and Mabel. "ok let's see what mortals do we ha…ve?" bill trailed off when he saw Mabel. "hey dipper, where do you think our grunkle lives?" she asked while tilting her head. "well, mom said our uncle lives in the place called…'the mystery shack'?" Dipper responded confused as he read off the note his mother gave him." mystery shack? Cool! Does that mean there's weird stuff like monster attractions or something?" Mabel asked excitedly._

 _Dipper nodded his head and headed toward the woods as Mabel followed. Bill's triangular face was flushed pure red. They had walked so far near the woods that bill could only see one thing, her shooting star sweater. "shooting star… that's what I should call her! It definitely matches her personality, and she's beautiful just like-…. u-um n-never mind." Bill said to himself his face still flushed. He then snapped his finger and disappeared._ (back to the present) Bill shook his triangle head again, still trying to make his feeling's inside his pyramid shaped chest disappear but failing. Bill groans. "Maybe I should just spy on them for now…" he said under his breath, then snapping his fingers and disappearing into thin air.


End file.
